Pulsefire: La Légende de l'Explorateur Prodigue
by Argillia
Summary: Ezreal n'aurrait jamais dû essayer d'aller explorer ces egouts pour impressioner la jolie Caitlyn. Mais tout compte fait, transféré de force dans un autre monde, rempli de mystères, de dangers et de nouveaux amis... Il ne manquerait cette aventure pour rien au monde! Esperons juste que cette aventure ne soit pas la dernière...


CHAPITRE I

EZREAL

Un vent froid balayait Piltover, la pluie mordait les pauvres passants en ce matin de décembre, et Ezreal était bien au chaud sous sa couverture, sans aucune envie d'en sortir. Il se sentait très bien où il était. D'une oreille à demi-réveillée, il percevait les bruits du petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Il entendait aussi le brouhaha presque inaudible de la télévision que son père allumait chaque matin pour, comme à son habitude, ne pas la regarder. Des bruits de pas montant l'escalier de bois se firent de plus en plus forts et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la porte de sa chambre.

La petite main de sa mère frappa deux fois.

« Ezreal, je sais que tu es réveillé ! Lève-toi avant d'être en retard ! »

Ezreal grommela une réponse confuse, et resserra la couette autour de lui dans un geste désespéré de protection contre le matin diabolique. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au cadran de son réveil, et constater que sa mère avait raison. Avec un soupir résigné, il rejeta la couette et s'étira. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, des gouttes de sommeil au coin des yeux. Encore engourdi, il articula un bonjour poli pour ses parents et s'assit à la table de sorte à pouvoir voir la télévision par la porte grande ouverte du salon.

La même petite dame blonde que tous les jours annonçait la météo avec un grand sourire. Ezreal grimaça en repérant les petits nuages pluvieux dessinés au-dessus de Piltover sur le tableau derrière elle. Pas besoin du son pour comprendre que le temps serait affreux. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la pluie avait élu résidence à Piltover, et Ezreal commençait à redouter une averse le jour du match de foot. Pas qu'une averse l'aurait empêcher de gagner, bien sûr, il avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités de buteur, mais elle le match pourrait se retrouver reporté ou un de ses camarades blessé à cause du gazon humide.

La petite bonne-femme de la météo laissa place à un homme d'âge mûr à la mine grave et solennelle. Il énonça les titres du journal et les dernières dépêches. La grande nouvelle était bien sûr le lancement dans l'espace d'une fusée habitée en direction de la station Mir, mais Ezreal n'avait jamais été intéressé par le ciel et ne se sentait pas très concerné. Archéologue dans le cœur et explorateur dans l'âme, il préférait le monde de la terre à celui des étoiles. Il fut d'ailleurs plus attentif quand le présentateur commença à faire le récit de l'ouverture du Muséum de Valmonteux. Les infos se terminèrent sur une annonce de la police de Piltover, qui décidait de fermer le secteur 4 des égouts à cause d'événements inexpliqués.

Ezreal bu son chocolat chaud plongé dans ses pensées. L'annonce sur les égouts l'avait ramené en enfance. Il avait sept ans quand il avait commencé son grand projet de faire un plan complet des égouts. Il ne l'avait fini que bien des années plus tard, après des vacances et des vacances entières passées à patauger dans l'eau sale en bottes, lampe-torche dans une main carnet et crayon dans l'autre, à noter consciencieusement chaque recoin et chaque détour, chaque grille, chaque conduit, puis le soir venu de tout reconstituer sur de grandes feuilles de papier scotchées les une aux autres jusqu'à l'aube.

Les premières escapades s'étaient soldées par de cuisant échecs. Apeurés par les rats et la vermine, enrhumé par les courants d'air et l'eau froide, trempé jusqu'aux genoux par l'eau sale, de la boue et de la crasse plein les manches, fatigué par la marche et les chutes, plusieurs fois perdus, il avait faillit abandonné à plusieurs occasion et avait manqué de peu l'accident mortel plus d'une fois.

Mais sa détermination avait été plus forte. Il s'était acharné, au prix de nombreux genoux en sang, et de réprimandes de son père.

« Où est-ce que tu regardes encore ? » demanda le dit-père sur un ton réprobateur.

Mr Camille était un homme qui avait dépassé la quarantaine depuis quelques années. Ses cheveux gris soigneusement peignés en arrière dévoilaient un grand front sans ride et des yeux bleus perçants. C'était un homme d'habitudes, qui aimait son café avec deux sucres et méprisait la rêverie. Il ne jugeait qu'au mérite et aux études, et avait pour son fils de grands projets auxquels celui-ci semblait décidé à tourner le dos à la moindre occasion. Contrairement à celui d'Ezreal, son monde n'était fait ni d'histoire ni d'aventure, mais de chiffres et réflexion. Il voyait les expéditions de son fils comme un obstacle à sa réussite, et s'inquiétait grandement pour lui. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de reprendre Ezreal quand il le surprenait à rêvasser les yeux aux loin.

« Nul part en particulier. » répondit Ezreal sur un ton détaché.

Ezreal ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup son père. D'un naturel fonceur et volontaire, et doté d'une imagination débordante, il trouvait que les plans de son pères n'étaient pas faits pour lui, et haïssait quand celui-ci le forçait dans une direction. En réaction, il prenait immanquablement la direction opposée par pur esprit de contradiction. Cela avait le don de rendre son père furieux, car si il y avait quelque chose que Monsieur Camille avait en horreur, c'était bien l'insolence. Et chez Ezreal, l'insolence était une deuxième nature.

Une fois, Monsieur Camille avait voulu présenter son fils à un collègue de travail. Il avait d'abord vanter les mérites de son fils à l'école, puis son statut de meilleur joueur de l'équipe de football, le meilleur buteur de la région. Le collègue, grand amateur de foot, avait alors demander à voir. On avait mis un ballon entre les pieds d'Ezreal dont les jambes étaient engourdi à force de rester assis à écouter parler les deux hommes. Il savait que son père faisait ça car ce collègue pouvait le faire entrer dans une grande entreprise plus tard. Il avait alors pris ton son élan et avait pulvériser les relations entre Monsieur Camille et Monsieur Pavot, en même temps qu'un magnifique et hors-de-prix vase chinois antique.

« Mon chéri, l'heure tourne. » l'averti sa mère.

Ezreal acquiesça et englouti sa dernière tartine. Il remonta s'habiller pour aller au lycée, sans joie ni bonne humeur. Il remarqua alors ce que la plupart des Piltoveriens enduraient depuis tôt ce matin : il pleuvait des cordes.

Il grimaça intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas mettre de vêtements de pluie. Il aimait se sentir léger et vif, près a escalader un muret pour découvrir un territoire inconnu, prêt a courir vers l'aventure si elle menaçait de s'échapper au tournant de la rue. Malheureusement, dans la bourgade de Piltover, l'aventure était une plante rare. On en trouvait parfois des racines desséchées si l'on savait où chercher, mais elle était vite consommée.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée Balveroy, par exemple, était un trajet morne et sans intérêt. Il y avait longtemps qu'Ezreal connaissait le chemin par cœur, et il avait déjà emprunter tous les tracés et détours imaginables pour s'y rendre. Et sous la pluie, ce n'en était que plus triste.

« Ezreal ! Ezreal ! » une voix appela dans son dos. Une fille de son âge, petite de taille, avec des cernes sous les yeux et un chignon blond qui sautilla dans tous les sens quand elle se mit à courir. C'était sans doute la plus vieille connaissance d'Ezreal, puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis la crèche. Et Ezreal était probablement son seul ami.

Orianna Reveck n'était pas très populaire, et ne l'avait jamais été – tout le contraire d'Ezreal qui, avec sa personnalité éclatante et ses histoires incroyables, était généralement apprécié des autres. Elle était timide et taciturne, sans autre passion que le ballet, et peu enclin à parler aux autres. C'était Ezreal qui avait initier ce qui allait devenir une amitié solide à toute épreuve, simplement en proposant la la petite fille qui restait toujours seule au fond de la classe de venir jouer au foot avec eux. Cela avait bien sûr fait jaillir de multiples protestations de la part des garçons : Une fille, au foot ? Pitié Ezreal ! Énervé, il avait alors récupérer un ballon et avait passé la récréation à apprendre à Orianna à jouer au foot, tous les deux au fond de la cours.

« Salut salut ! » souri Ezreal. « Ta répétition s'est bien passée hier soir ? » demanda-t-il après qu'ils eurent échanger les amabilités d'usage.

Orianna grogna.

« Pas vraiment... » admit-elle avec une légère grimace. « Je suis tombée plusieurs fois, et j'ai cru un moment que ma cheville était foulée...

-Mais tout va bien, non ? Oh, regarde ! Ils se sont enfin décidés à changer les grilles du lycée pendant le week-end ! C'est pas trop tôt, elles tombaient vraiment en miettes !

-Oui, mais celles-ci sont particulièrement moches... »

Ezreal haussa les épaules. Peut-être bien, oui, qu'elles étaient laides, mais il était temps aussi que le vieux se remette à neuf. On ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si de nouvelles grilles allaient changer grand chose, mais c'était un signe...

« Madame Kormeau va sans doute rendre nos interrogations. »

Ezreal acquiesça. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il excellait en tout au lycée, en grand désespoir de son père, mais il était étonnement bon élève pour quelqu'un qui aimait très peu les livres et préférait interroger l'auteur et étudier l'architecture de la bibliothèque. Bien sûr il était bon en histoire et en langues, mais on pouvait également déceler chez lui des talents de chimistes et de mathématicien.

« De toute façon, » affirma Jayce, « les mathématiques ce n'est qu'une question de bon sens. La physique, la robotique, voilà des domaines qui demandent de véritables capacités. »

Tous les midis Ezreal rejoignait la table habituelle pour déjeuner. Outre Orianna, qui de toute façon suivait Ezreal comme son ombre, cette table accueillait également un redoublant au sourire ravageur et au caractère aussi vantard qu'Ezreal, Jayce Berington. Jayce était, malgré leur rivalité parfois un peu extrême, l'un des meilleurs amis du blondinet. A droite de Jayce était assis Taric, le meilleur élève de la classe, mais aussi celui que tout le monde martyrisait en primaire. Et à côté de Taric, exceptionnellement, était assise Caitlyn McGovery. LA Caitlyn McGovery. La fille que Ezreal regardait depuis le jour où il avait compris la différence entre une fille et un garçon. La fille avec qui tout le monde, et pas seulement Ezreal, rêvait de sortir. Belle, classe, intelligente, franche, courageuse, intrépide, Caitlyn était le rêve de tous les lycéens. Et de temps en temps, elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Taric, juste en face d'Ezreal.

Ezreal sentait alors le stress monter, et une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête tout le long du repas : « Surtout, ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Surtout, ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Surtout, ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. »

Cependant, ces derniers temps, Caitlyn semblait de plus en plus apprécier leur compagnie. Cela faisait deux semaines déjà qu'elle déjeuner avec eux tous les midis, et participait à leurs soirées entre amis et autres sorties. Ezreal n'arrivait pas à croire en la chance qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était décidé à ne pas laisser l'occasion, et prenait la moindre opportunité d'impressionner la belle ou de rester seul avec elle.

Et c'était généralement là que Jayce intervenait.

« Vous avez vu le JT de ce matin ? » demanda Taric. « Ils ont réussi le lancement de la fusée !

-Ah ? demanda Ezreal sans grand intérêt.

-Personnellement, j'ai surtout retenu que le district 4 des égouts allait être fermé. Il y a eu des phénomènes étranges dans ce secteur. » posa Caitlyn. « Cela aurait été en surface, je serais peut-être allé y jeté un coup d'œil par moi-même, mais les égouts sont un autre monde.

-Non, pas tant que ça ! affirma Ezreal, saisissant sa chance. Il suffit d'un bon plan, et de ne pas avoir peur de se salir. Ce ne sont rien de plus que de longs couloirs qui se croisent et se recroisent.

-Vraiment ? demanda la jolie brune en face de lui avec un coup d'œil vif d'intérêt. Et tu serais capable de trouver un plan ?

-Le trouver ? Pas besoin ! J'en ai fait un moi-même.

-Ah, je crois me rappeler qu'Ezreal avait réussi à faire un plan d'une partie des égouts tout seul quand il était plus jeune. Il les avait exploré.

-Une partie ? s'indigna Ezreal. La totalité !

-Même le district 4 ? demanda Caytlin avec suspicion.

-Même le district 4 ! affirma-t-il de toute son assurance.

-Alors tu serais capable d'y retourner pour prendre des photos ? » demanda Jayce avec un sourire moqueur.

Ezreal plissa les yeux et fixa son ami-ennemi. Jayce n'avait aucun intérêt pour les égouts du district 4. Mais Caitlyn était là. Ezreal n'eut pas de mal à deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son camarade. Maintenant que Jayce avait posé la question, Ezreal n'avait plus que deux solutions : La première était de se défiler et ainsi non seulement de passer pour un trouillard devant Caitlyn mais aussi pour un menteur, et la deuxième était de relever le défi et de se rendre dans les égouts désormais interdits par la loi prendre des photos.

Caitlyn était là.

« Bien sûr que j'en serais capable ! déclara-t-il en défiant Jayce du regard.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Tout le monde est libre non ? Nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'à l'entrée, et t'attendrons quand tu ressortiras... avec les photos. » ajouta Jayce.

Ezreal ne se dégonfla pas, et le rendez vous fut fixé à l'entrée des égouts la plus près de chez lui, à19h. Mais même s'il était déterminé, il n'en était pas pour le moins réjoui ni enthousiaste. Il devait descendre dans les égouts en plein moi de décembre, pour prendre des photos stupides d'une zone interdite qui empestait les ordures. Un véritable rêve devenu réalité. Mais s'il parvenait à impressionner Caitlyn, alors le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il se répéta ces mots jusqu'au rendez-vous.

« Tu as amené du matériel de professionnel, à ce que je vois. » ricana Jayce.

Ezreal ne releva pas. Le matériel dont se moquait Jayce n'était en réalité que sa lampe torche, le plan qu'il avait fait quand il était gamin et son appareil photo. Il inspira un grand coup, jeta un regard à Caitlyn qui semblait un peu blasée, puis à Orianna qui secouait la tête, lui indiquant silencieusement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ezreal fronça les sourcils en se renfrogna, marchant plus vite vers la plaque d'égout. Orianna leva les yeux au ciel et agita la main pour dire : « Très bien, fait comme tu veux ! ».

Exactement. Ezreal entendait faire comme il voulait. Il fit un signe de tête à Jayce qui souleva la trappe.

« Pas trop effrayé ? demanda-t-il narquois.

-Je n'ai peur de rien. » affirma Ezreal avec aplomb.

Il attrapa les barreaux de l'échelle et descendit avec détermination. Le noir le plus total se fit quand Jayce referma la trappe au-dessus de lui, et Ezreal manqua de rater le dernier échelon et de chuter violemment. Il alluma fébrilement sa lampe torche et en balada le faisceau autour de lui.

« Je n'ai peur de rien... Je n'ai peur de rien... »se murmura-t-il, peu rassuré. Les égouts avaient bien changé depuis son souvenir. Il se souvenait d'un vaste couloir éclairé, pas de ce noir épais et inquiétant.

Son plan était toujours d'actualité, fort heureusement. Les autorités de la ville n'avait pas sans doute jugé utile de refaire les égouts du coin, et Ezreal s'orienta sans trop de difficultés...

Les tags avaient été effacés par le temps et de nouveaux étaient venus s'ajouter. La vermine couinait toujours dans les coins, et il sentait la crasse de l'eau s'infiltrer jusqu'à travers ses chaussettes. Une dizaine de tournant plus loin, il reconnu la porte en fer gravée de l'inscription : SECTEUR 4.

Il accéléra, désireux de finir cette histoire au plus tôt. Il bougea la lourde porte avec peine, mais avec tellement plus de facilité que dans son souvenir de ses 9 ans que cela lui paru facile et rapide. Il braqua la torche à l'intérieur : l'endroit tombait en ruine. Il laissa la porte claquer derrière lui par inattention et poussa un juron sonore. Il n'était pas garanti que la porte s'ouvre dans les deux sens.

L'endroit semblait avoir été visité très récemment – probablement par la police. D'ici un ou deux jours, la porte serait probablement verrouillée. Il sorti l'appareil photo, vérifia que le flash était enclenché et commença à prendre tout ce qu'il voyait en photo. Ça ferait taire ce crétin vantard de Jayce. Il s'aventura jusqu'à très profond dans le secteur 4, jusqu'à rencontré un nouveau panneau : SECTEUR 5. Il prit cela comme un signe qu'il fallait faire demi-tour. Satisfait de son travail, il rebroussa chemin en regardant ses photos avec fierté. Absorbé par les images, il buta sur une barre de métal et s'écrasa de tout son long dans la boue et l'eau vaseuse. Il était maintenant dégoulinant de saleté, et trempé jusqu'aux os. Son plan aussi était fichu et c'est ce qui le paniqua le plus. Sa lampe torche fonctionnait encore cependant, et l'appareil non plus ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la chute. Il aperçu alors quelque chose d'étrange sur celui-ci.

C'était la photo d'une impasse avec un grand tag rouge au fond. Mais juste sur la gauche, dans un petit coin, il y avait une lumière bleue étrange. Même en plissant les yeux très fort il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce que c'était.

La lumière était trop pure pour une lampe, trop légère et flottante. Intrigué, il décida de retourner là-bas. Malheureusement, sans le plan, cela lui pris beaucoup de détours et de demi-tours. Finalement, il arriva de nouveau devant le tag rouge : « PILT/URV/S ». Une grande partie avait été effacée par l'eau dégoulinante des murs. La petite lumière bleue se rappela à lui. Elle scintillait au fond de l'eau, au milieu de sacs plastiques et de canettes vides. Il s'approcha doucement, la lampe torche droit dessus, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier la chose. Il se mit accroupi et approcha son visage de la surface de l'eau, le nez à quelques millimètres de reprendre un bain.

C'était une sphère. Une belle sphère. Lisse, parfaite. Elle semblait immatérielle, au premier abord, juste faite de cette douce lumière. Mais en forçant les yeux, en les poussant au maximum de leurs capacités, Ezreal réalisa qu'elle était faite d'autre choses... de milliers de petites feuilles rectangulaires qui lui faisaient penser à des fichiers informatiques avec une ambiance magique. La chose semblait irréelle. Ezreal tendit la main, mais la retira. Il hésita un long moment. C'était peut-être dangereux... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, la lumière n'était pas forcément très rassurante... En plus il y avait eu des phénomènes étranges dans le secteur 4... Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable, voir complètement irresponsable. De plus il avait froid, il était trempé, il avait autre chose à faire que de se mettre dans uns situation irrécupérable simplement pour toucher cette petite balle bleue. La saison de foot commençait dans une semaine, l'équipe avait besoin de lui ! Sans compter ses parents ! Orianna ! Caytlin ! Que dirait Jayce, aussi ? Vraiment trop dangereux.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus quelque chose le dérangeait. Un petit esprit, dans sa tête, qui riait aux éclats, qui sautait sur place, qui saturait ses connections. Il sentait comme un monstre dans son estomac. Il rugissait, ronronnait, hurlait, griffait. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens pour le contenir – en vain. La chose prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait le danger. La soif d'aventure le prenait à la gorge et l'asséchait de tout bon sens. Le monstre de curiosité, d'insolence, de tout ce qui faisait que Ezreal était Ezreal lui déchirait l'intérieur, et tentait de prendre contrôle de sa main. L'impatience lui brûlait les joues, la passion semblait animer son corps. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la lumière, hypnotisés. Il dégluti avec difficulté.

Sa main se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'objet. L'instinct prenait le dessus. Cet instinct qui lui soufflait que l'aventure était juste là. Elle était bleue. Elle brillait sous 20 centimètres d'eau crasseuse. Une belle aventure rien que pour lui. Ici. A Piltover, la ville de l'ennui. Jayce ? Caitlyn ? Le Foot ? Quelle importance ? Ils ne valaient pas l'inconnu... Ils ne valaient pas un mystère... Ils ne valaient pas un danger...

Comme en transe, Ezreal plongea la main dans l'eau et s'arrêta juste au dessus de la sphère. Il prit une inspiration et posa deux doigts dessus. Tout alla alors très vite, ce qui ne laisserait plus tard à Ezreal qu'un souvenir extrêmement confus de ce qui allait se passer. La lumière s'intensifia, la sphère se désagrégea sous les doigts d'Ezreal qui laissa échappé une exclamation de surprise. Il retira violemment sa main et tomba en arrière, déséquilibré par le mouvement. Il poussa un hurlement quand la lumière s'éleva dans les airs et, à une vitesse ahurissant, fonça vers lui, comme télécommandée. Ezreal laissa tout tombé, il leva les bras en protection, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. De al chaleur sur son visage signala que ses bras n'avaient servis à rien. Quelque chose... quelque chose entrait par son nez... ?

Il poussa alors des hurlements de terreurs, tenta d'arracher la chose mais elle n'était que de la lumière et commença à courir vers la sortie quand des bruits le stoppèrent nets. Entre deux respirations saccadées il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se remit à hurler – la chose était toujours là. Elle avait fini d'intégrer son corps. Il courrait de toute ses forces sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il prenait cependant bel et bien le chemin de la sortie. La panique, qui avait balayé sa soif d'aventure comme rien, avait pris le contrôle et son instinct le guidait sur le bon chemin sans qu'il s'en rendent compte. Tout était sombre, sans la lampe-torche qu'il avait laissé tombé avec l'appareil et le plan. Il courrait à l'aveuglette, hurlant comme un forcené. Il percuta de plein fouet un barrage de fer. La porte de secteur 4. Bloquée. Peu importe, il était de l'autre côté la seconde suivante, hurlant toujours. Il attrapa l'échelle et respira a grands coups. Il essaya de se calmer. Respirer... respirer... respirer... respirer...

Il leva la tête. La lumière perçait à travers la plaque d'égout. Il monta lentement les échelon et tapa mollement du poing contre le métal. Quelques secondes plus tard, la plaque se souleva, et Jayce le regardait avec curiosité. Son visage inquiet se transforma en moquerie.

« Bah alors, t'es tout trempé ! Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, un rat géant ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Laisse le tranquille ! » lui cracha Orianna, les ongles rongés, qui s'était précipité vers lui. Prévoyante, elle avait amené avec elle serviette et vêtements propres de M. Reveck. _Elle me connaît bien_, pensa Ezreal.

« Alors ? » demanda Caitlyn. « Le secteur 4 ? »

-J'y suis allé...

-Ou es ton appareil photo ? continua-t-elle.

-Perdu. Avec la lampe et le plan.

-Donc tu n'as aucune preuve... ? sourit Jayce.

-Mec, y'avait les flics là-dedans. Explorer des égouts vides et froids, pas de souci. Une nuit au poste pour m'être aventuré dans une zone interdite, mouais... »

Il regarda autour de lui, et une série de hochements de tête le rassura.

« Alors ? Quoi d'étrange ? Demanda Caitlyn avec curiosité et méthode.

-Rien. » lui répondit Ezreal.

Ses mains tremblaient, mais son visage resta impassible. Il verrait plus tard... Oui, plus tard... Toujours aussi bouleversé, il rentra chez lui l'esprit vide, et subit les réprimandes paternelles et maternelles. La nuit avait intérêt à lui donner de très bons conseils...


End file.
